Leopardstar's Mistake/Chapter 10
Below contains an in-depth summary of chapter ten of Leopardstar's Mistake. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary for the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''10 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''Unknown '''Point of View: 'Leopardstar Chronology 'Preceded: 'Chapter 9 'Next: 'Chapter 11 Chapter Summary :Leopardstar blankly stares at the Bonehill back at TigerClan camp, head down and fur bristling against the cold. She feels empty and can hardly feel herself feel tired, hungry or thirsty. She thinks that she failed, she joined Tigerstar to protect her Clanmates but she failed to see Tigerstar’s past, failed to help her Clanmates, failed Brightsky, Waterkit, Carpkit and Oatkit, her father and her Clanmates. Leopardstar calls herself a failure and feels like wailing but has no energy. :Leopardstar vaguely remembering Blackfoot talking about prey before organizing a hunting patrol. She thinks he is a good deputy like Stonefur before mentally apologizing to Stonefur. She admits she loved Tigerstar and wanted to have his kits but he never loved her. She thought there was a chance he did but he didn’t, he only manipulated her. She asks herself why she didn’t see this and why she didn’t listen to her Clanmates. Leopardstar doesn’t react from a drizzle, recalling some of her Clanmates recently died but she doesn’t join the vigil. Leopardstar has now realized how skinny her Clanmates are, Voleclaw’s eyes are always blank even though Sunfish retired to the elders' den to join him, now both are sick. Snakekit never wonders the reeds, only sleeping with his mother. None of those three cats will make the journey. :Leopardstar firmly thinks TigerClan will leave before BloodClan comes and kills them. She recalls part of the prophecy: blood shall awash the forest. She concludes that BloodClan will take over the forest and destroy anyone in their way. She recalls her Clanmates told her what happened and they will leave tomorrow. :Leopardstar ignores the sound of movement but she smells ThunderClan so stands up to unsurprisingly face Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm and Cloudtail. Leopardstar meow is painful as she hasn’t talked much in days but she asks Firestar what he wants. Firestar wishes to talk, asking what is going on and why they aren’t at their old camp. Leopardstar defiantly stares at him, noting he is very concerned and wonders whether to trust him. She looks at the other ThunderClan cat who are also concern and smells Bramblepaw is nearby, probably looking for his sister. Leopardstar decides to cooperate, stating she is the only sole leader of TigerClan and feeling pride as she says so. She explains that TigerClan camp is too small for all of it, so the queens, elders and kits are in the old camp with guards, then asks what the point was, as BloodClan would slaughter all of them anyway. Firestar says she mustn't think like that, and that if they stand together, they can drive BloodClan out. Leopardstar calls him a fool, saying that Tigerstar was the strongest warrior in the forest and Scourge killed him. Firestar calmly replies that Tigerstar faced Scourge alone, and that if they join together they can fight as one, then separate into their four Clans according to the warrior code. When Leopardstar doesn't reply, Firestar asks if she was thinking about leaving the forest. Leopardstar admits that she'd already sent out scouting patrols beyond the Highstones, but many in her Clan were sick and weak, and those who couldn't make the journey would stay and die. Firestar says that they don't have to die, and says that ThunderClan and WindClan were fighting, and urges her to stand with them. :Blackfoot joins her, saying that she couldn't be thinking about joining them, and that if they join they'll be torn to pieces. Leopardstar resists the urge to growl that he killed her deputy and instead says that she was the leader and she makes the decision, and joins Firestar. Firestar says at dawn the following day, ThunderClan anhd WindClan will be meeting BloodClan at the Fourtrees, and that if ShadowClan and RiverClan join, they'll be twice as strong. Leopardstar checks that Firestar will lead them into battle, as she doesn't have the strength. :Darkstripe asks angrily if Leopardstar was asking a kittypet to lead them. Leopardstar tells Darkstripe this isn't his decision. Darkstripe continues talking, saying that they should kill or drive out Firestar, since he turned Scourge on Tigerstar, and that it's his fault he died. Firestar says that it was Tigerstar's fault for bringing BloodClan to the forest in the first place. Graystripe asks how that had happened, and wonders what Tigerstar was thinking. Leopardstar defends Tigerstar before she can stop, saying that he thought it was for the best, that he believed the cats would be safer under his leadership, that BloodClan would convince them he was right. She calls for Boulder, asking him to tell Firestar and Graystripe the story of how Tigerstar got BloodClan from the Twolegplace. Boulder explains how he used to know Scourge as a BloodClan cat, how Tigerstar had asked him to be taken to the Twolegplace to recruit cats, and how when the four Clans joined TigerClan he'd have gotten rid of BloodClan. When he's finished, Firestar murmurs that Tigerstar was wrong. Boulder continues talking, saying that they couldn't believe it when Tigerstar died, and that they thought nothing could defeat him. BloodClan attacked their camp, and Jaggedtooth decided to join them. :Firestar asks if they'll join. Everyone falls silent as they await Leopardstar's answer. She finally says that she needed time to think, and Sandstorm growls that there's not much time left. Firestar gathers his warriors, telling Leopardstar to think, and they would wait. Heavystep says they need to flee, and that he'd carry his son, Snakekit, to the end of the world if he had to. Loudbelly says they don't need to travel, and he would fight, and stand beside Leopardstar. :Leopardstar thinks about the prophecy, realizing that Tigerstar was the strongest claw, but not the sharpest. Blood will awash the forest ''is BloodClan, and ''Seek the safety of the Fire and Lion to survive, and realizes that it means Firestar will lead LionClan into battle. She realizes she is no longer TigerClan, but part of LionClan. She tells Firestar that RiverClan will fight against BloodClan. Characters Major *Leopardstar Minor *Firestar *Graystripe *Sandstorm *Cloudtail *Boulder *Darkstripe *Heavystep *Loudbelly *Blackfoot Mentioned *Tigerstar *Brightsky *Waterkit *Carpkit *Oatkit *Mudfur (unnamed) *Stonefur *Voleclaw *Sunfish *Snakekit *Vixentail (unnamed) *Bramblepaw *Tawnypaw (unnamed) *Scourge References and Citations Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Leopardstar's Mistake Category:Novellas